The demon king
by SunwukongMogar
Summary: People call him many names but one name stands out than the other and that name is the demon kings child My first fanfic so be gentle and tell me wht I did wrong ok
1. Prologue

chapter 1: prologue

Somewhere in vytal

donnie was walking aimlessly around town until he saw dust shop.

He went inside said hi to the owner then went to weapons magazine to find upgrades on his weapon. Five minutes have passed when the door bell of the shop opened, donnie looked to his left to see girl in a red hood about his age but one year older, he continued reading but was stopped when he heard the bell rang loud as he looked who it saw a group of men in black suits and red ties and fordoras came in,in the middle of the group was a man in a white trench coat with a top hat on his head and said " do you know how hard it is to find dust shop around here" he said as one of them pulled out a gun and point it to the owner who put his hands up while saiding " please don't kill me just take my money and leave" the owner said to them but the man with the top hat said

" shhhhhh were not here for your money" He said" grab the dust" when the took out the case filled with dust tubes, each one took two dust tubes to make it faster for them. As a man came where Donnie and the girl in red were standing by, he saw them minding their own business, the man then pulled out a red matchete and told them " alright kids put your hands where I can see'em" they didn't response and now the man is getting angry as he walk towards them to turn them around. Both Donnie and the girl in red look to who it is, they see a man put a finger to his ear to gesture as to take off the headphones as we did the girl in red said "yes" she said " I said put your hands in the air" as he said to Donnie and the girl in red, they said at same time " are you robbing us?" They said the man yelled " YES" as the looks of it he looks angry. Donnie looked at the girl in red as she did same then back to man to say " ohhhh" they said in union, donnie punched the man in face while the girl in red kicked him and send him man with top hat told another goon to check it out as the goon did as he was told, as the goon got there he pointed gun at me and the girl in red,"FREEZE" said the goon Donnie and the girl ran at him and kicked him outside the window and followed the flying body outside. The man with the top hat looked through the broken window to see who it was, as he did he saw two teenagers got out their weapons to face more of his goons, they smirked at him as they got ready in battlestance." Okay...get them" he said to his goons,After the teenagers defeated the goons they looked at the man in the top hat." you were worth every cent truly you were,well as much I want to play and chat but this is we part ways" he said as he pointed his cane at them then fired a dust bullet at them, the girl in red wasn't fast a enough to react but donnie got in her way and stopped the bullet with his bare hand. The man and girl were stunned by the young man who caught it,then Donnie crushed it with no effort, Donnie fell on one knee then passed out. 5 hour later Donnie woke in the hospital, he looked around the room and all he see is the girl that night was right next him on a different bed, then he a man in front of him and said his name." Donnie lee " he said as Donnie raised a brow at him " you have...gold eyes" He said " uhhh...umm" Donnie was getting uncomfortable from what he said "so who taught you to do this" he said to donnie and the girl in red "s-signal academy " said the girl in red shyly " I was taught by farther but he died saving me" donnie said to the man with a coffee mug " Do you know who I am?" He said to both of us " your professor ozpin headmaster of beacon" the girl said to him as Donnie simply nods " why would a adorable young girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors." Ozpin said to ruby "well I want to come a huntress " said ruby " you want to slay monsters?" He said "well yea I only got two more years in signal then I'm going to apply to beacon. You see my sister is training to be huntress, I want to become a huntress because I want to help people and our parents wants us to help others etc." She said to him " ok but what about you mr. Lee do you want to become a hunter like your farther" he said to donnie " how do you know that!" Said donnie shocked from what he heard." He was a friend of mine at beacon " ozpin said. Donnie thought about it then he took a deep breathe and said" yes" said to ozpin, ozpin then looked at ms. Goodwitch who just looked away then turned back at the two and said " we'll ok then " ozpin said to the two and ruby just up and down excited, just smiled at her and thought 'this is going to be long year'


	2. Messy situation

Chapter 2: shining beacon part1

The next morning

Donnie pov:

i woke up tired but I have to get up before the dust ship leaves, so I got up got dressed into my attire then went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, go down stairs eat breakfast and get my weapons and pack my things to go to beacon. After everything I checked to see what time it is and the time is 8:30, my eyes widen to see that the dust plane leaves in 5 minutes and I'm 5 miles away from town. I ran out the door and start sprinting to the dust plane, and just before dust plane was shutting the doors I use some of my aura into my legs to get more speed, as I was running to the plane I jumped through the door just before it shut. I was panting and looked around to see everyone looking at me weird, I looked at everyone and said " what? " I said to them as they resume talking to one other I saw a familiar red hood in the crowd staring at me.

I looked at the familiar figure who is staring at me then walk towards the person, when I got close to the person I remember her from last night but she has a friend crushing her with bear hug. I began to speak but the girl who was crushing ruby saw me ( N/A btw donnie knows ruby and so does ruby knows Donnie) " uhh ruby who this" said the girl with long golden blonde hair as she looked at me with a smile. I gave her a nod then turned back to ruby who looked excited to see me, " DONNIE YOUR HERE" ruby said to me and gave me hug then I hugged back until I asked " anyways who she is she friend or sister" I said to her " she's my sister" she said which made my jaw drop in disbelief. " no way she is your sister" I said to her

" I know she doesn't look like me because my mom and her dad are related" she said which made me confused even more but I just shrugged it off and changed the subject " so what are you going to do when you get to beacon ruby? " I said to her as she thought about it and she did is shrugged at me " I don't know" ruby said. As we talked for while ruby sister introduce herself " well my name is yang Xiao long whats your " she said to me " my name is donnie lee nice to meet you" I said to yang " likewise " after that a voice came " on today news fannus protesters are wanting equal rights and the white fang robbed another dust shop last night." Said the news after that I see looking out the window as her eyes widen at the beautiful view " its beautiful isn't it ruby " I said to ruby who looked at me with her silver eyes shining in the light. I heard a snicker I look to my left and see yang looking at me with a suductive smile while I looked away blushing slightly so yang and ruby don't see me like this. Then a guy with blonde hair who looks like he's about to vomit, I thought ' oh shit he going to vomit' I grab ruby bridal style then I dash to a table and jumped over it still having ruby in my arms I ran to the nearest cover to not get puked on. The blonde dude vomit on the floor hitting yang shoe who was discussed by it and yelled "EWWW GROSS,GROSS,GROSS, SOMEONE GIVE A RAG OR SOMETHING " yang yelled as me and ruby laughed that she got puked on. " this is going to be a long ride ain't that right ruby...ruby? " I said and looked at her was sleeping in my arms which made me blush and thought ' real smooth donnie really smooth'


	3. OC bio

NOT A CHAPTER

OC BIO

Name: Donnie lee

age 16

race: Faunus wolf

hair color: grey

eye color: sky blue

appearance: grey hoodie, dark grey beanie, black t shirt, black cargo pant with grey details, black condor gloves, light grey converse, a mouth piece below the nose, ammo belt, and a emblem on the belt.

likes: bacon, fruits, waffles, books, weapons, steak, beautiful views, quiet places, cookies,and powerade

dislikes:white fang, Cardin winchester, Faunus haters, roman torchwick, and kidnappers

semblance: invisibility

Weapon: 14 inch long karambits/ boomerang / pistols

weapons name: mustang and Sally

past: Donnie lost his family at the age of 6 when the white fang attack his village and killed everyone but he and his family protected him and helped him to escape with his big sister tori,but she died saving him by the white fang. When donnie ran as fast as he could to get to his grandparents house, when he got there he was crying all the way there as his grandparents took him in and raised him to teach him to fight,help others,stay out of trouble. As years past Donnie won't forget that day when his family died in front of him


	4. Shining beacon part 1 & 2

Chapter 3: shining beacon part 1

Donnie POV:

After the messy puke was cleaned up I had to carry ruby out of the dust ship and try not to blush in front of yang because she would tease me for liking her sister. When everything was settled I saw starting to move in my arms which is making me to loose balance but I caught it, then ruby's eyes started to open and when she opened her eyes she saw me carrying her bridal style and this made blush redder then her cloak, she didnt know what to do but slap me... And it HURT LIKE BITCH. When she slap me caused me to fall back and dropped her on her butt.

" Owww why you slap me for" I said as I rubbed my cheek" WHY WERE YOU CARRYING ME OFF THE SHIP" ruby said "cause you passed out in my arms" I said to her, then she realized she did passed out in his arms which made her blush cause she knew she did. " sorry about that I get sleepy when I'm in a conversation " she gave me sorry look "It's fine you were tired so I let you sleep in but try not to slap me when you do it again alright" I said to ruby. after the talk me, ruby, and yang saw how big beacon was and it was big, bigger than the buildings in vale."Wow this is beacon more like a castle to me" I said " this place got nothing on vale" yang said and I agreed beacon is beautiful,then I saw ruby looking at people's weapon as they walk by " oh that guy has a collapsible staff...she has fire sword *squeak* " she said excited as yang pulled down her hood which made ruby yelp " easy there little sister their just weapons" yang said to ruby " just weapons, they are a part of our soul and extension of our selfs and part of us" she said to yang I thought about her speech and it was pretty amazing for a girl her age. " come on ruby you need to make friends and fun with them" she to ruby " why do need friends when I have you two" ruby said " actually my friends are here now gotta go bye" Yang said as she stormed off which made ruby dizzy cause of the group of people ran by her making her spin. " what where are you going, where are our dorms, do we have dorms, eh I don't know what Im doing" ruby said as she was about to fall in someone's stuff but I grabbed her left arm to stop her from crashing Into someones luggage. " are you alright " I said as I pulled her back up " yeah thanks" she said to me " no problem what are friends for" I replied." what are you doing " a voice shouts at us we looked who it was. The voice came from a girl with a white dress with Snow White hair, and ice blue eyes. " we're sorry for almost stepping in your stuff so can you forgive us? " I said her which looks like she don't want sorry for an anwser " you complete dolts you know how exspensive these are, and your lucky you didn't damage anything" she said to me and ruby which made me have a tick on my forehead and try not strangle the hoe

ruby pov:

I was a little scared that she is making Donnie angry for talking in a rude attitudec and it made little mad. I was to speak to her but donnie beat me to it, " ok first off loose the fucking attitude secondly me and my friend already said sorry so how about you please calm down alright " I said to her which she gave me a blank stare and said " who do you think you are telling me what to do and trying to calm me down, do you even know who I am" she said to me which made me and donnie snap " I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE AND THINKING YOU ARE QUEEN OF THE WORLD, WHO RAISED YOU TO ACT ALL PERFECT AND ALL WE SAID WAS SORRY BUT YOU WANTED MORE THEN SORRY. SO HOW ABOUT YOU STOP ACTING LIKE MS. PERFECT OVER HERE AND ASCCEPT ARE APPOLOGIES" me and Donnie said at the same time which made the girl in white shocked from what she just heard." look we are sorry for snaping at you and almost for crushing your things, so how about we put this in the past and let's be friends okay?" I said to her but she was silent then said " I'm sorry too for acting like that because I'm in a lot of stress today and my name is Weiss schnee" she said to us which made me and Donnie smile and sorry for her day.

donnie pov:

I felt regret for yelling at wiess and about to strangle her but what do expect on the first day at beacon. After a chat I heard something coming towards us, as I look to my left I was suddenly tackled by someone look at the one who tackled me and my eyes widen as I saw my best friend chris ashwood. I saw him smile at then I gave him a tight bro hug and said " what are you doing here chris I thought you were in the merc." I said to him " well it's a long story but I was told that there's a bounty on your head for destroying a white fang base!" Chris said to me " well Chris those rumors are...true and I liked it" I said as I gave him a bro fist. " wow it must be Difficult to have a bounty on your head" Chris said " nah it is pretty simple just the kill the ones that want you dead" I replied as we walk to the auditorium. "Hey ruby I saved you and Donnie a spot" yang was was waving her hands around to get our attention which it did,as we came to yang ruby was yelling at her leavening her and me behind then she talked about the Weiss that was being rude and as she continued Weiss was right behind her which made me sweat drop " YOU!" Weiss said to ruby which made ruby jump into my arms while blushing wildly (**n/a by the way Weiss had dust in her hand which made ruby sneeze and explode everywhere)** " OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN" ruby said scared " your lucky we weren't blown off the cliff " Weiss said to ruby as yang was shock that her sister exploded in front of the school " oh my god you really exploded" yang said as ruby climbed out of my arms and said " it was an accident I swear it was" ruby whined as Weiss took out a manual that said " dust for dummies" in her hand. " is she asking for a Death wish or something" I thought in my head " what is this? " ruby said " do you really want to make things up to me? " Weiss said to ruby " yes " ruby replied "then read this and don't talk to me ever again" she said as yang jumped in " hey wait a minute maybe you two got off on the wrong foot or something " yang said to both of them which ruby agreed on " great idea yang, hi I'm ruby nice to meet you " ruby said to Weiss " yea let's paint our nails and talk about boys like the boy next to you " Weiss said sarcastic " really!" ruby said excited as Weiss bluntly said " no" as me and Chris were just watching, then a man on stage came in.

" I'll keep this brief " he said to everyone

**one speech later**

**" **wow that was kinda odd" i said

" yeah no kidding he looks like he didn't drink coffee this morning " Chris said which made everyone laugh as we walk to ballroom. I went to the bathroom to go change in my pjs which was grey sweatpants, and a white beater, I felt glares behind me as I was spreading my sleeping bag on the ground so looked around to see every girl in the ballroom looking at me which made me uncomfortable. After wiping off the glares I saw ruby looking at me in awe because I'm so damn hot and muscle showing, then I walk up to her waving a hand in her face which she doesn't even respond to, I gently shook her shoulder to take her out of dreamland then she look at me with a confused face." what Happen" she said

" you were staring at me like a famous person" I replied

" oh...Sorry" she said looking down ashamed

" no worry I'm fine with it" I said to ruby which made her smile when seen a girl that she recognize from this evening

"that girl" ruby said

" you know her" yang said which made ruby jump

" where did you come from!" ruby yelled at yang

" from the bathroom where else" yang replied

" anyways do you know her " I said to ruby

" not really she the one who help me with Weiss " ruby said

" how come I didn't hear her walk near us?" I said

" well how about you go talk to her" yang said to ruby

" what no she reading I rather not disturb her " ruby said to yang

" oh come lil sis just talk to her " yang said

"no" she said which made yang frustrated so she grabbed ruby by the arm and went to the girl with the bow. As they went up to the girl while yang yelled "hi" to get her attention which it did. The girl looked up to see yang holding ruby by the arm and put her in front of her.

" uh..hello" ruby said nervously " my name is ruby what your" ruby said to her

" Blake belladonna" She said blankly

" I like your dress it looks great with your bow" yang said to Blake

"thanks" she replied

" what your book about?" Ruby said out of the blue

" huh?" Blake said surprised

" your book what it's about " ruby said to her

" it's about a man with two souls" Blake said to ruby

" huh, read that book and was interesting" ruby replied

" what is going on here, can't you see that people are-OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN" Weiss came in to see who is talking so loud

" shh guys she right we should be quiet in here" ruby said to them

" oh now your on my side" Weiss said

" I was always on your side " ruby said back to Weiss

" yeah why do you have a problem with my baby sister!" Yang said to Weiss

"she's a hazard to my health" Weiss said to yang

" something tells me that this is going to be long year" I said to Chris

" yep you can say that again" Chris replied


	5. First step part 1

Chapter 4:first step part1

_**in the morning**_

**donnie pov**

I feel the sunrise hit my face and I felt something on my right arm. I look to my right to see what on my arm, after I turn I froze from shock cause I see ruby snuggling in my arm and thought "how did she get here " but I digress. So i gently shook her shoulder to wake up, she moans and turns I sigh shook her again then she lightly open her to see me

ruby: "what~" she said sleepy

donnie: "why are you in my sleeping bag" I said to her and she gave me confuse look, she then look around to see where she was, then it hit her she blushed red redder then her cloak

ruby: "I-I don't know "she said replied I fold my arm and stared into her soul

donnie:" I'm not going to stop until you tell me how you got in my sleeping bag "I said in a deep voice, she sigh in defeat and told me

ruby:" Alright fine I had a nightmare about you dying in front of me then woke up scared, so I went to you "

I was stunned that ruby cared for me,I mean come on I only know for a few days and she likes me, it took me a few seconds to come back to reality and looked at ruby then I hugged her

donnie: "well it's ok, I'm still here "I said hugging her, she then broke down crying into my shoulder and hugged me tight

Donnie: come on let's get ready for our initiation I said

ruby: ok but you better not get hurt in the forest she said to me

donnie: I promise * hold up my pinky*

ruby:* she did the same then we connected the pinkys*

donnie: ok now to get geared up * as I get up and head to the lockers*

* after getting geared up I went up to ruby*

donnie: hey I heard that theirs going to be teams

ruby: yeah I heard that too,and I was wondering that maybe you can be on my team, if we can find each other

donnie: I would like to join your team but I'm might not find you in time

ruby: don't worry just head north

donnie: alright...oh I almost forgot

* as I got out a small neckless of my pocket*

ruby: what is it

donnie: that is a jewel that can communicate with others that have that* as I got out my own to show her*

ruby: so we can talk to each other as we are on the initiation

donnie: yes

ruby: that sweet of you for getting me this

donnie: no problem *as we head to the cliff where the initiation is*

*AT THE CLIFF*

ozpin: you all are here to test your skills today and will recorded by cameras in the forest, do not hesitate to kill anything in your path or you **will die,** any questions

* only one raise*

ozpin: good now take your positions

* we did as we were told *

donnie: * looked at ozpin and he gave me a grin* why is he looking at me like that

ruby: I don't know but rather keep my head in the game then stare at him

donnie: your probability right * as ruby was launched Across the forest * I guess I'm next *i get into position to be launched*

and after I got into my position I was launched far and I screamed in excitement as I was soaring in the air

donnie: THIS IS AWESOME~ I yelled

after free falling for 10 minutes I hit the ground creating a crater about a foot deep

donnie: well that was dramatic I said to myself.

after walking to the temple I heard a scream not far from me so I went towards the scream. When I got there I heard a ursa roaring at someone, I followed the ursa eyes I saw ruby with her weapon on the ground and she has cuts on her right arm while trying to stay up. The ursa then raised its paw to strike ruby but I got in its way.

ruby: donnie? She said in a exhausted tone

donnie: yea...I'm here...are...you...okay? I said holding the ursa claw from hitting her

ruby: just a scratch but I'm fine she said

Donnie: just relax and rest I got this one I said as I pushed the ursa back to get my weapons from my holsters

Donnie: * I charged at the Grimm with my karambits, I then slashed at its gut which made the intestine spill out on the ground then with a clean slice to the neck the ursa head came right off*

donnie: * I walk over to ruby who was laying on a tree* i need to get you to a infirmary

ruby: no I can't I must get to the temple

donnie: not with that injury your not *I put my hands where ruby injury is and concentrated on the wound but I was coughing up blood as I was doing it*

ruby: what are you doing

donnie: healing your injury but my damn powers are resisting * as I cough up more blood *

ruby: stop your going to loose blood if you keep doing that

donnie: either this or have your arm chopped off I said to her which made her silence.

after healing her wounds I passed out and all I heard was ruby yelling my name

ruby: DONNIE!

**author note **

**hahahaha got to love cliffhangers right anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter this took me a long time to type this so next chapter is coming soon so please rate,comment, follow, favorite AND BE AWESOME MOGAR OUT**


	6. First step part 2

Chapter:5 first step part 2

**AN: hey guys I'm back and i want to say that my OC is me sorry if I didn't mention that earlier so enjoy this chapter **

**RUBY P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do, donnie is unconuiosus from healing my wound and the worst part is that he transferred my to wound to his own arm and the was bleeding fast.

" what do I do I can't just leave him here " I said to myself as I was looking at Donnie on the ground bleeding. " I must stop the bleeding on his arm" I said then I realize my cloak was on me so I ripped a piece of my cloak to stop the bleeding.

* I wrapped his arm in the cloth so the bleeding stops*

" good now that I stopped the bleeding I need to find someone to help him " I said as I picked up donnie and put one of his arms and put it over my shoulders and begin walking

**MY POV **

I can feel myself being carried, I slowly open my eyes to see ruby carrying me to the temple

" uh what happen" I said landing on my feet

" oh thank god you are ok I thought you were going to die " ruby said to me looking relived "well I'm alive haha-ow" I winced at my wounded arm and see red fabric on my arm " isn't this part of your cape" I said to her

" what else am I going to stop the bleeding with " she said in a annoyed tone

" hey just saying" I replied

**15 minutes later**

me and ruby been walking north for hours and ruby keeps saying that I should carry her but I refused,about 10 minutes of complaining we finally arrive at the temple to get the relics

" finally were here " ruby said exhausted

" RUBY, DONNIE OVER HERE " a voice yelled a crossed the cliff, we looked to see who it was and that shout came from yang

" YANG" ruby yelled back as I waved then went to the relics

" so these are the relics " I said as I look at the chess pieces while ruby hugged yang and Blake look up in the sky. " what up" I said to her, all she did was pointed up as I followed the finger to see a falling Weiss coming down fast.

" guys help me out with this" I said while I took off my jacket and turn it into a long blanket, as we set it up I heard roars coming our way.

" hurry up Grimm are coming " I said picking up the pace, then spread the blanket to catch Weiss and it worked.

" good now that over-" I got interrupted by an ursa coming out of no where when it falls to the ground by a girl with orange hair riding on top of it.

" aww it's broken" she said disappointed while a guy in green Chinese clothing coming from the back of the ursa.

" Nora please don't ever do that again " he said exhausted but when he look up she gone. The girl in pink was looking at a relic that look like a castle.

" ohhh" she grabbed it then started singing " I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle " she said doing poses then the guy in green yelled at her

"NORA!" he yelled which made her giggled " coming ren " she said as everyone was dumbfound then a girl that look like a Spartan was being chased by a death stalker on her tail.

" JAUNE" she yelled as she was running from the death stalker then the blonde knight came out of a tree to see who called him. " PYRRHA " he yelled as got down from the tree.

As everybody came to the temple the girl in bronze got thrown by the death stalker into the gang.

" great everybody here to die together " yang said until ruby got out her weapon.

" not if I got anything to do anything about " as she ran at the death stalker head on while yang tried to stop her but too late ruby was close to the Grimm, when she made impact with her weapon the Grimm deflect it like it was a fly.

" I'm ok everything is under control" she dazed until the Grimm was towering over her then she shot the Grimm in the head to bounce back from the Grimm reach then started running toward the group. yang started to run to her sister until the nevermore stopped her with its feathers and one of the feathers got caught in ruby cape.

" ruby get out of there" yang said in a worried tone as ruby struggles to get her cape out of the feather. "I'm trying " she said as she struggles to get out. As she struggles the death stalker was towering over her and got ready to impale ruby with its stinger.

I started to run as fast as I can to get to ruby then my Faunus instinct kicked in,I started to run faster but I was on all four but I didn't care all I care is to get to ruby, as I ran got out my karambits to stop the stinger and as I was close to ruby I charged at the Grimm with my weapon ready, as I charged at the Grimm I picked it up and kept running with it as i was running then throw it away from ruby.

" **Stay away from her **" I said in a demon voice, ' what going on with my body' I thought but I ignore it as my body change, my hands were getting furry then my teeth turned into fangs as my eyes turn completely red as well as my body began to walk towards the Grimm then vanished into thin air, I reappeared in the Grimm face then roared in it's face, the roar was loud and strong it made people hold they're ears as they see me split it in half with my bare hands, as I did that i took out one of my karamibits and turn into pistol mode then shoot the nevermore. The nevermore was getting pissed until I put in armor piercing rounds in then fired at it with my aura covering the bullet. When the nevermore went to the ground I walk towards it's then aimed my pistol at it's head then fired creating the head of the nevermore explode into pieces. After a moment of Silents I change back to my normal form, I look around to see everyone scared out of there minds seeing me do the most brutal things I did to the Grimm, I then looked at ruby looking terrified for what she saw I felt like a monster for brutally killing a death stalker and nevermore, I ran deep into the woods making sure no one was following me

" Donnie wait" ruby yelled but yang held her from going after him

" ruby just let him let off some steam " yang said as she was struggling to get ruby to calm down.

" but he's my partner I need to follow him " she worried

" are you blind did you see what he did he's a monster" Weiss said in a cold tone everyone glared at her.

" what it's true " Weiss she said to defend herself

" that maybe true Weiss but he's still a person" ruby said caring for her partners safety.

" he transformed into a monster " Weiss yelled out loud

" yeah to protect me " ruby said as she start to tear up worrying about donnie.

**meanwhile in the forest **

' have to go back' I thought to myself ' and get killed by them i don't think so' my bad side told me. ' but I have to I want to be a hunter and protect everyone' I thought as I sit down on a log trying to think if I should go back or leave beacon. I was thinking back on what my dad told me before he died ' remember donnie don't let comments choose your path let your mind carve the path you want To be and go. ' he said to a younger donnie ' ok dad I will ' younger donnie said to his dad with a proud face. " I'm going back to beacon " I said as I ran towards the school.

**AT BEACON **

team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY was form until ozpin called my name

" donnie lee come to the stage please" he said to the mic but no one came on stage " Donnie lee come to stage please" he said again but everything was silents until I bust through the door coming onto the stage. " Donnie lee you didn't retrieve a relic but you fighting ability Is outstanding so Im giving you a choice to pick a team on the screen" he said as the teams were displayed on the screen, I look at the teams then looked at them in person then I see ruby closing her eyes crossing her fingers, then my mind showed me the future about me and ruby being on her team then I went back to reality to choose, i pointed my left hand towards team RWBY and looked at ozpin with a smile on his face.

" very well, donnie lee you are now apart of team RWBY" he said as the audience cheered and clapped for me for being on team RWBY. **( it's still Pronounce** **RWBY**) I heard my name being yelled i turn around to see ruby running towards me as she lunged at me to give me a hug as I return the hug as she was hanging on my neck.

" donnie I thought you ran away " ruby said to me " yeah but my dad always tells me ' let your mind carve the path you want to be and go' and I Alway listen to him." I said as I broke the hug then passed out.

**finally I'm done with this chapter I hope you guys like it I put a lot of effort into the chapter so comment, rate, follow, pm and as alway stay awesome Mogar out **


	7. Chapter 7: unexpected guest

Chapter 7: unexpected guests

**hey guys mogar here and I wanted to say thank you for supporting my story and I really appreciate your comments for helping me with my story So enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**MY POV**

I wake up in a bed that looks like a hospital room,I look around the room to see it was pretty clean then I look at myself as I see tubes connected to my arms then see my left arm is in a cast and my body is covered in bandages.

" what happen to me yesterday?" I said feeling the pain in my left arm then heard a knock at the door. " come in" I said as ruby and her team came in to see me.

" hey guys what happen to me yesterday " I said as I disconnect the tubes off my arms then got off the bed.

" what are you doing your not suppose to be out of bed " Weiss said in a angry tone Which made ruby Glare at her.

" Weiss it's ok I'm fine look see " as I did a full 360 turn while I took off my robe.

" now can you please step out for 5 seconds so I can get dressed" as I made a hand motion to get them out which they did, as I was taking off the robe I grab my pants putting them on when I heard a purr from the door, I look at the door to see yang checking me out.

" yang why are you checking me out " I said in flat tone which made yang and the rest of team RWBY to blush slightly." w-what are you talking about I was not checking you out " she stuttered which made me chuckle as I walk towards the door to open it, when I open the door I see team RWBY looking at my 6 pack and my scars. " hey my eyes are up here" i said to them which made them look away but yang kept staring about to poke my abs.

" don't even think about it yang " I said as I smack her hand away from my abs which made her rub her hand " now that is done I need to put on my gear on for today" as I shut the door in front of them, when I got done getting dressed I open the door to see everyone waiting for me. " what took you so long" Weiss said to me impatient as I walk pass her. " excuse me I'm talking to you" she said as was getting angry " I know I'm just ignoring your question, now where's my uniform" I said as ruby gave it to me.

" thank you ruby" I said as I took the uniform that she had in her hand, as I'm putting on my uniform on i went to a up to mirror to check myself out as I look clean and handsome.

" how do I look " I said as they compliment me but ruby looked at me like she seen a pretty gem. " uhh ruby you ok " I said as I wave my hand in her face which made her come back to reality." what happen " she said as I said " you were staring at me with sparkles in your eyes" I said to her which made blush furiously in embarrassment.

" anyway let's get to class before were late, what time is it right anyway " I said

" it's 8:55 why" ruby said which made my eyes widen.

" class starts at 9:00 " I said as I run to class as team RWBY and JNPR were right behind me. As we got to class we sit in the front row, I sat between Weiss and ruby while Blake and yang were in the second row. The class we were in was...ports class ' great we got a pervert as a teacher' I said in my mind.

prof. Port talk about his years of being a hunter which made the class fall asleep, I tried to pay attention but my eye lids were too heavy but thankfully port wanted a hunter/huntress to introduce their skills to the class which made my hand shoot straight up to be called on.

" now I would like someone to show their skills to the class" prof. Port said and saw many hands shot up but mine was up first. " ahh mr. Lee it seem you are skilled fighter so please show me what it take to be a hunter" he said to me as I got out of my chair then walk to the center of the room.

" where your weapon my boy " he said in a curious tone " well I like to fight a Grimm bare handed so can I " I said which students gasp and some whisper and betting, prof. Port gave a nod of approval so I got into a stance that resemble of a kick boxer. Prof. Port raised his weapon to cut the lock While I stand there waiting.

" get ready...BEGIN" port said as he slash the lock on the cage to reveal a beowolf looking at me like I'm a chew toy. The beowolf charged at me as I sidestep the attack then kicked it rapidly until it was on all four, when it was on all four I kick flip the beowolf head right off it's shoulders then as the head of the beowolf was in range I kicked it back in the cage.

Every thing was silents I look around to see everyone staring at me in disbelief for kicking a beowolf head off, then there was cheers and claps were made by the class.

" well done mr. Lee that was outstanding job taking out a Grimm with only kicks that's the first I seen that happen now go clean your self up I dismiss u from this class" prof. Port said to me as I thanked him then walk out of the class.

As I was walking towards the locker room to change I saw a black figure a cross the hall looking at me, I rub my eyes to see it gone.

" I must be hallucinating " I said to myself as I put on my signature outfit

after I was done headed to my next class which is gym A.K.A prof. Goodwitch class, when I got there I saw my team going to gym as well ' huh guess they have the same class as me again ' I thought.

" hey guys did I miss anything " I said as I sat next to ruby

They said no as prof. Goodwitch walk to the arena

" today class were doing a dueling match when your aura is at red your out, and the screen will pick random students for each match am I clear" she said as the class said yes

" good let's begin " she said as she walked out of the arena and the screen starts spinning

when the screen stopped spinning they saw ruby is going against Russell, I look at ruby who has a grin on her face which made me chuckle.

" I see that your excited" I said to her

" yep I cant wait to beat someone up" ruby said as she jumps up and down

" well have fun and good luck" I said

" I will and thanks" ruby replied as she went in the arena to face Russell

after the match ruby won as for Russell...let's just say his aura isn't going heal him for a while when the match ened.

" ok next match will be are last for the day" prof. Goodwitch said as the screen starts to spin again, as it stop at me and Cardin, I heard whisper and bet placing on who gonna win as I got to the arena.

" I can't wait to beat you to a bloody pulp" said Cardin as he put his mace on his shoulder as i just stand there looking at him.

"BEGIN" prof. Goodwitch yelled as Cardin charged at me as I waited to strike, when he was in reach Cardin went for a overhead strike as he was about to hit my face I caught the mace with ease as I disarm him i started to punch and kick him from what I learned over the years but it was mostly kicks. As I was kicking the shit out of Cardin he tried to punch me I kicked it away as I kicked rapidly at his head, when Cardin was dazed I did a spin kick to the face and he was out cold and I bend down to him and said "hey Cardin YOU GOT KNOCK THE FUCK OUT." I said as I walk away from the arena

After training class me and my team were heading towards lunch as I felt something tugging on my sleeve I look to my right to see a little girl crying.

" hey little girl what are you doing here" I said in a kind tone as she was crying

" I..I can't find my parents can you please help me" she said trying to stop crying as I put myher hand to find her parents.

" don't worry we will find your parents, what your name sweetie" I said to her

" amy falls" she said wiping the tears away

" ok Amy I'm going to find your parents ok" I said to Amy as Amy nodded happily

" hey donnie you coming to lunch or what " jaune said

" can that wait I got take this little girl to the office" I said to jaune

" what little girl I don't see a little girl" he said in confusion

" the little girl that is..." I trailed off as the girl right next to me was gone

" are you ok donnie " jaune said worried about his friend

' was that girl real or just hallucination' I thought as i look at jaune who has a worried look.

" never mind jaune let's head to lunch now" I said as we went to lunch

as me and jaune were at lunch I hear voices around the cafeteria about me for being a faunas or beating Cardin ass, I just shrug it off as me and jaune got our food And went to our table.

" so what did we miss as we were getting change" I said to the group

" nothing special just people talking about you beating Cardin and Just some rumors that you have a evil spirit." Yang said in mellow tone

" well that rumor is true" i said as my eyes change from blue to red

"WHAT?!" They said in shock

" yep finally donnie told you guys about me" a voice rang around the cafeteria as team RWBY and JNPR looked around the cafeteria to find the voice. Then they realized it came from me, ruby slowly reach her hand towards me as I made no movement.

" Donnie" ruby said in a worried tone but no response

" Donnie are you okay" Blake said still no response

when ruby was about to tap my shoulder I look up at them with a smile that only a maniac could have. In my mind I tried getting back in control but he keeps blocking me out.

" it's been years since Donnie released me" the voice said as he looked at my friends with amusement

" so these are your friends Donnie, huh I expected a dead corpse as your friend hahaha" he said mocking my friends.

" who are you and what did you do to Donnie" ruby said to the voice controlling my body

" who am I, I'm Donnie's curse but you can call me grim " grim said in a sinister tone

" give Donnie's body back " Blake said which made grim laugh like a maniac.

" but I'm having to much fun he Can wait for a few years" grim said to them

" you can't have his body it doesn't Belong to you it belongs to donnie" ruby said as she walk towards him.

" oh you and what army little girl hahaha" grim laughed but stopped as he got punched by ruby.

" you little brat " grim was about to grab ruby but stopped as I was taking back control

" no no you can't do this to me donnie you need me" grim said as he was struggling to take control.

' Yes that maybe true but you can't control of my body or hurt my friends so I'm taking back my body' I said in his head as I was back in my body.

' You be sorry donnie just you wait until I get back in control and when I do I'm going to teach your girlfriend a lesson for punching me' he said in my mind

' you stay away from ruby she has nothing to do with you grim' I yelled at him in my mind.

' We will see about that donnie ' he said as his figure faded away

After that conversation in my head I look around the cafeteria to see ruby and everybody else looking at me with eyes of worry.

" are you donnie or grim" yang said looking at me as everybody else gave me weird looks

" give me a question " I said to them

" ok do you like my sister" yang said which made me and ruby blush

" were not couple" me and ruby said at the same time

" it's donnie " they said in union

" oww that hurts" a voice said in pain

I look over to see velvet being bullied by team CRDL, I got angry and crushed my drink as I got up and head towards Cardin.

when I got there Cardin saw me and growled at me with rage and hate.

" what do you want freak" Cardin said as I grabbed him and thrown him on a table

" your life you mother fucker" I said as I pulled out my karambit and pointed it at his throat.

" come to the headmaster office " prof. Goodwitch said through the mic

" it looks like your trouble now freak" Cardin said laughing which made me slam him through the table then walk to the office.

**headmaster office**

" I expect more from you mr. Lee and you made me disappointed" prof. Goodwitch said to me With mature tone

" oh expect more from me then why didn't you stop Cardin from bulling velvet" I said to her.

" If I didn't see it then there's no proof" she said in a harsh tone

" BULLSHIT YOU GUYS HAVE CAMERAS AROUND THIS SCHOOL EXCEPT THE LAUNCH ROOM AND YOUR SAYING YOU NEED PROOF!" I yelled at her

" you watch your language young man or I'm gonna-" I interrupted her and said

" YOUR GONNA WHAT HUH SEND ME TO DETENTION, PUNISH ME CAUSE IF THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING I AM GLADLY TO BE PUNISHED" I yelled as my aura bursting around my body

glynda was about to say something but ozpin stopped her and looked at me, he was giving me a glare and I glared back.

" mr. Lee we all know your angry at mr. Winchester but you cant just beat up a former student" ozpin said in a calm tone.

" then why bring me here instead of Cardin he's bulling Faunus and you guys are just watching this going down what kind of school does that" I said to him with a my aura still going through my body

" this school don't watch students getting bullied" Glynda said to me

" oh give me a break glynda I saw a camera in the room and you saw velvet getting bullied then I came in putting my weapon in face and you stop me How does that make sense " I said to which put her in hush mode

" that what I thought now if you guys excuse me Im going to my dorm" I said walking towards the door.

" mr. Lee then you need this" ozpin said as he thrown an object to me which I caught with ease, it was a cold steel trench knife.

" why are you giving me this" I said questionable tone

" you will find out soon enough mr. Lee" he said as I left the room.

**MY DORM**

I got into my pajamas and was about to go to sleep until the room burst open with a angry Weiss.

" did you know what you did " she said in a angry tone

" I honestly don't care" I said as I put my covers over my head but Weiss pulled them off gave me a glare which didn't scare me.

" listen here you filthy peasant you are going follow orders ruby cause she our leader and if don't listen I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" she said as she pointed to her weapon.

" you think hurting me is gonna make a difference princess I been through hell when I was young, it's not easy being a Faunus people just think you are a animal nothing else and if you want to treat me like that then I'm leaving" I said as I got up and grab my duffle bag packing my things.

" good go home to your parents and cry to them like they exist anyway" she covered her mouth at the last part as I stopped packing and hearing those words gave me a thirst for blood as my aura burst around the room.

" **what did you say about my parents" **I said through my teeth in a demon voice as I walk towards Weiss with hatred in my eyes.

" donnie calm down Weiss didn't say that " yang said trying to stop me from killing Weiss

" **oh I heard pretty clearly what** **she said**** to me" **I said as I was getting pushed back by yang and Blake but they weren't strong enough as I pushed them to the ground and walking to Weiss with fear in her eyes.

" Donnie look at me, look at me" ruby said as she grab my face forcing me to look at her

" I want you breathe in and out for me please " she said as I nod

As I was breathing in and out my aura calm down, my form went back to normal and I was resting my head on ruby's shoulder as she was stroking the back of my head.

" Do you feel better donnie?" Ruby said to me

" y-yes I feel better " I said to her as I walk back to my stuff and unpack

when I was done unpacking I walk towards the bathroom but stopped as I feel something in my throat, I cough to see blood and begin cough more blood as my vision was blurry and fell to the ground, I heard my name being called but I blacked out.

* * *

**Well Im in a near death situation what will happen next chapter will i make it or suffer as my body dies from the inside. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause this might be a long one. Comment, fav, follow, and pm me ams as always BE COOL, BE AWESOME,MOGAR OUT****  
**


End file.
